Linhas do Destino
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Vocês estariam eternamente ligados pelas linhas do destino. – AppaxAang – PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA ALDEBARAN.


_**Summary: **Vocês estariam eternamente ligados pelas linhas do destino. – AppaxAang – PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA ALDEBARAN._

**Presente de aniversário para o Dan;**

**Espero que goste, mas eu não garanto, rs;**

* * *

**Linhas do Destino**

"_Somos amigos_

_Eu e você._

_E estaremos juntos_

_Para sempre._

_Eu protegendo você_

_E você a mim. _

_Eternamente ligados..._

_Pelas linhas do destino."_

**X**

Vocês estão juntos desde que consegue se lembrar. Não é desde sempre, mas você sabe que já faz muito tempo, porque não se lembra de quase nada antes dele, apenas lembranças vagas.

Você se lembra de como era divertido estar com outros bisões voadores, se lembra como foi o seu primeiro vôo e também seu primeiro tombo. E você se lembra, principalmente, de ter medo do escuro e de lugares muito fechados. E também, medo de ficar sozinho.

**X**

Você não sabia quem ele era quando o viu pela primeira vez. Não fazia idéia da importância que ele tinha para toda a humanidade, porque era o Avatar e de que sua missão seria muito mais complexa do que a de qualquer outro bisão voador.

_Proteger o Avatar._

Mas você nunca fez questão de saber. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram pela primeira vez, você sentiu como se a linha do destino os prendesse e, apesar de não assimilar muitas das palavras do dialeto humano, você o compreendia. E quando Aang disse _eu escolho este!_ E _seu nome será Appa!_ Você sentiu que já eram amigos.

**X**

Você gostava de viver no Templo do Ar, mas desconfiava que não hesitaria em sair dali caso Aang desejasse. A vida de vocês era muito divertida e você se lembra de sempre voarem juntos no fim de tarde, porque Aang gosta de ver as nuvens serem tingidas por aquele tom alaranjado e você também.

No início, quando você ainda era muito pequeno para carregá-lo, vocês voavam lado a lado e aquilo era muito divertido porque _eu adoro estar com você, Appa._

Vocês não eram muito parecidos, mas aquilo não importava. O que importava era o que _alguém-que-você-não-se-lembra_ disse uma vez:

"_Você e Aang gostam de voar. Enquanto mantiverem esse interesse em comum, nada poderá separá-los."_ E, de algum modo, você sabia que ele estava certo.

**X**

Conforme vocês iam crescendo – você muito mais do que ele -, crescia também a amizade de vocês. No entanto, você sentia que Aang parecia mais distante, talvez até um pouco triste. E você não gostava de vê-lo assim, porque aquele não era seu Aang.

Então, para animá-lo, você lambia seu rosto e o levava para dar uma volta em suas costas, e quando ele se animava e dizia "Appa, yip yip!" você se sentia feliz por estar com ele. Entretanto, com o passar do tempo, nem mesmo os passeios, lambidas ou conversas que vocês às vezes tinham, eram suficientes para alegrá-lo. E quando você o viu chorar e se agarrar aos seus pêlos com força, você sentiu que podia partilhar daquela tristeza como se fossem um só.

Ele não te disse nada, mas você _viu_, de alguma forma, o que o entristecia tanto. As pessoas se afastavam dele, porque Aang era o Avatar e isso o magoava, você compreendia. Mas era incapaz de compreender porque se afastavam dele. E quando ele disse _vou embora, Appa_ você não teve dúvidas de que iria com ele.

Mesmo debaixo daquela tempestade, vocês partiram. Mas você não tinha medo, Appa, porque estava com Aang e isso te bastava.

Até mesmo quando vocês caíram na água, você não sentiu medo por tê-lo ao seu lado. Você estava assustado, mas não estava com medo. E quando o sono veio, um rápido pensamento de que iria morrer passou por sua morrer, mas era apenas o poder de Aang se manifestando e você ainda podia sentir, mesmo que fracamente, as mãos pequeninas dele agarradas aos seus pêlos.

Mas então ficou tudo escuro e você não se lembra de mais nada.

**X**

Durante muito tempo, você sentiu como se estivesse mergulhando profundamente em uma maré de sonhos. Eram só lembranças e você consegue se lembrar que Aang estava presente em cada uma delas.

Eram raras as vezes em que ele não estava e, quando isso acontecia, você tinha _pesadelos_. A escuridão consumia tudo e também era muito apertado. E doía, doía, doía estar lá e você não conseguia respirar. Entretanto, quando o sonho ficava muito ruim, Aang sempre aparecia para te salvar e vocês migravam juntos para um novo sonho. Sem escuro, sem lugares fechados, sem pesadelos. Apenas você e ele.

Então, um dia, vocês despertaram. Uma dobradora da água e seu irmão os libertaram daquele profundo sono, trazendo-os de volta para o mundo real.

Cem anos haviam se passado desde então, mas, para você, tudo parecia igual a antes. Para Aang, nem tanto. Agora você era a única lembrança que Aang tinha de sua vida no Templo do Ar. E ele, a sua. Naquele momento, você sentiu que as linhas do destino se tornaram ainda mais fortes. Vocês eram mais amigos do que nunca, Appa.

**X**

Você não achou que seria tão bom ter mais amigos. Primeiro, Katara e Sokka. Depois, Momo, Toph e até mesmo Zukko se juntou a vocês. Todos amigos, pessoas em quem Aang podia confiar e você também.

Zukko foi aquele que te salvou quando você estava preso na época em que se separou de Aang. Você se lembra de cada detalhe, porque teve medo. Você estava preso em um lugar pequeno e frio e, quando pensava que as coisas não poderiam piorar, te jogavam em um lugar ainda mais fechado.

Naqueles momentos, você sentia que estava sozinho, completamente sozinho. Não havia Zokka ou Katara ou Momo ou Toph. Mas principalmente, não havia Aang. Apenas o gotejar incessante do local úmido e obscuro onde não havia um único resquício de luminosidade.

Mas então você _sentia._

Muito vagamente, quando fechava os olhos, você sentia e era capaz de _ver_ uma pequena linha _(Azul? Vermelha?)_ que se estendia para longe, para muito longe. E aquela mesma linha o fazia sentir-se confortável – lembrar-se de Aang.

Foi naquele momento, onde você achou que morreria sozinho que ele apareceu para te salvar.

Zukko.

Você foi eternamente grato a ele, Appa, por ter te tirado daquele inferno e por tê-lo levado ao encontro de Aang novamente.

E quando você o viu, não teve dúvidas de que ele também teve medo de te perder. O abraço, as lágrimas, o modo como ele te tratava. Ele sentiu sua falta também, Appa. E quando você tornou a fechar os olhos, foi capaz de enxergar aquela linha que os envolvia.

E então você soube.

Aquela era a linha do destino, a prova mais concreta que havia entre a amizade de vocês. E não importava que Aang fosse o Avatar ou um monge, aquilo não significava nada. O que realmente importava era a amizade.

Uma amizade eternamente ligada pelas linhas do destino.

**X**

**N/A:**

Oi, rs.

A fic ficou uma droga, pode dizer, Dan.

Eu juro que fiquei empacada nela por anos luz, mas só saiu isso, dá até raiva.

Um dia tefaço uma fic descente de avatar, prometo.

De qualquer forma, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO!

Esse foi o primeiro presente, uma fic que tinha te prometido há eras.

Espero que goste mesmo assim!

Te amo, papai!

**_Reviews para mim?_**


End file.
